


She's Here

by nicoledove



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Endgame, Gen, captain marvel mid-credits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoledove/pseuds/nicoledove
Summary: The pager called. She's here.





	She's Here

Carol always thought that her return to Earth would be after she found a new home for the Skrulls.

She never thought it would be when half of them turned to ash and vanished.

She thought that her return would be her landing in Maria Rambeau’s backyard, Lieutenant Trouble running toward her with open arms and screaming, “ _ Auntie Carol! Auntie Carol! _ ” with joy.

She never thought she’d be speeding toward the Avengers base.

She’d visited several planets after half of the Skrulls had vanished, and each planet was the same: half their population, gone. As if that wasn’t enough, the pager had gone off, too.

The pager was in a glass case. There were four people gathered around it. They all looked terrible, devastated. Were they the protectors of this planet, like she was the protector of the Skrulls?

One told another to reboot it and resend the signal. One questioned who the pager was even contacting, if they could be trusted. The blonde woman dismissed their worries with a shake of her head; she trusted Fury and needed to know who was on the other end.

She turned around and came face to face with Carol.

Carol clenched her fists. “Where’s Fury?”


End file.
